Dribs & drabs
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Hay millones de historias que merecen ser escuchadas. Estas son solo unas pocas.
1. Primer relato

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Esta recopilación participa en el Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2020 organizado por "De aquí y de allá" by TanitBenNajash._

**Consigna**: Relato libre.

**Palabras**: 1.541

* * *

**DRIBS & DRABS.**

**...**

**PRIMER RELATO.**

* * *

_Semana del 11 al 16 de septiembre, 2014._

Papá solía decir que su Ceremonia de Selección fue lo que él esperaba, que no estaba nervioso o preocupado; él sabía a qué casa iría y estaba orgulloso de ello. Papá tenía una seguridad que era admirable, era el hombre más confiado que conocía. Mi abuela decía que en su Ceremonia solo miró al frente e ignoró a los demás, que sí estaba nerviosa, pero era porque muchas personas la estaban viendo. Harry me contó que él sí estaba muy nervioso, que las rodillas le temblaban y sentía miedo. Harry era el hombre más valiente del mundo; cuando lo conocí me pareció que no le tenía miedo a nada, que nadie podía asustarlo. Mamá Molly me dijo que ella estaba muy emocionada, que no podía parar de saltar sobre ella misma y se moría de ganas por ponerse el Sombrero Seleccionador para irse a su mesa soñada: Gryffindor.

Mientras yo esperaba junto a Nique le tuve que agarrar de la mano. Nique me miró confundida, pero no me soltó. Así era la cosa con los Weasley: jamás te soltaban una vez te aceptaban.

Y yo necesitaba en ese momento a alguien que no me soltara. A papá en su Ceremonia no le importó quién lo mirase, de hecho, estaba feliz con todas las miradas que recibía; mi abuela se sentía nerviosa por las miradas, se sentía agobiada; Harry estaba muy, muy nervioso, creía —me contó antes de salir a la estación—, que cuando le pusiesen el Sombrero lo expulsarían del Mundo Mágico; mamá Molly bailaba feliz de estar en Hogwarts, con las ganas de ser la primera en ponerse el Sombrero para ir a Gryffindor. Yo no me sentía como ninguno de ellos. No estaba confiada o asustada, agobiada o alegre.

Yo me sentía expuesta. Yo estaba expuesta.

No todo el mundo me miraba, por Morgana. Había gente que solo estaba pendiente de sus familiares. Pero estaban otras personas.

Otras personas solo me miraban a mí.

No quería entender las miradas que recibía. Pero desde que tenía uso de razón había recibido ese tipo de miradas. Miradas de odio, de rabia, de asco, de burla, de superioridad. Miradas oscuras para la inocencia que debían de tener los niños.

Sabía por qué me miraban así. Papá me lo había explicado cuando solo tenía siete y una niña me había dicho que mis papás eran mortífagos. Me miraban así porque papá había hecho cosas malas cuando era un adolescente, había tomado mala decisiones; me explicó que había estado en el lado equivocado y se había dado cuenta de ello muy tarde.

La gente me miraba así por ello. Me miraba así porque Draco Malfoy era mi papá.

Cuando el señor, profesor, Longbottom me llamó, Nique me apretó la mano. El señor, profesor, Longbottom me sonrió amable antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador me ocultase de todo.

Fue un alivio.

«Slytherin».

Cuando el señor, profesor, Longbottom me quitó el Sombrero todo el mundo me veía. Esa vez sí era cierto. Todo el mundo miraba a la niña Malfoy que había sido seleccionada para Slytherin.

* * *

—¿Quieres ir o no? —me pregunta Nique impaciente.

—No.

—Bueno. Nos vemos más tarde. Victoire me dijo que iba a estar en la biblioteca.

Y se va. Nique es la Weasley que más me gusta. Cuando los conocí; todos me miraban, esperaban que jugara con ellos, que entendiera sus chistes y que corriera a su mismo ritmo. Nique no. Nique es más brusca que sus demás primos, pero es la que te da tu espacio. No te presiona.

También es increíblemente valiente.

Nique está conmigo en Slytherin. La primera Weasley en esta casa. La casa de las serpientes. Desde que los colores verdes pintaron su uniforme todo el colegio comenzó a hablar. Todos. No sé cómo lo soporta, cómo hace para que no le importe. Nique sale, se hace notar, se enfrenta a los que quieren burlarse de ella, viste su escudo con orgullo y apenas llegamos del banquete de bienvenida le escribió una carta a sus padres diciéndoles que era Slytherin. Yo también le escribí a papá y a Harry. Pero no soy como Nique. No me oculto, no me avergüenza pertenecer a la casa de Salazar, pero tampoco me exhibo para que los demás se burlen de mí.

Sí, Nique es valiente. Pero es estúpida, se sobreexpone sin necesidad. No, gracias, no tengo nada que demostrarles a esas personas. No les debo nada.

Pero ya ha pasado una semana desde que estoy en Hogwarts. La única amiga que tengo es Nique y eso porque es como familia. Están mis compañeras de cuarto; Deanna y Silena, pero no hemos pasado de saludos y pláticas cortas. ¿Honestamente? Me da miedo acercarme a alguien y que me rechace.

No quiero ser herida, ¿es eso tan malo? Cuando mamá murió, papá estuvo muy triste. Estuvo herido y fue muy malo. No era el mismo, no sonreía tanto, no cocinaba todos los días, no había bailes improvisados en la sala. Papá estuvo herido mucho tiempo. Luego llegó Harry y papá se puso contento otra vez, pero hace varios días lo encontré llorando con una foto de mamá.

Todavía está herido. Todavía le duele.

No quiero que alguien me hiera así. No quiero exponerme al dolor.

—Deberías salir; estás muy blanca.

Me sobresalto y me giro hacia la voz. Es un niño de mi grado. Es más alto que yo, flaco y tiene el cabello negro.

—¿Disculpa? —digo porque no me parece muy amable que un desconocido me hable así.

—Pareces enferma, ¿estás enferma? —Y el niño gira la cabeza hacia un lado ahora viéndome curioso. Abro los ojos sorprendida.

—¡No estoy enferma! Eres un maleducado.

—Y tú una niñita que se esconde.

Estoy muy sorprendida como para responderle y el niño me mira otro poco y se va.

¿Una niñita que se esconde? Me levanto del sofá y salgo de la Sala Común.

Los Malfoy no nos escondemos.

* * *

No debía haber oído esa conversación. No debía haber salido. Papá me dijo antes de venir a Hogwarts que no debía meterme en problemas; que pelear con las personas no solucionaba nada.

Pero esa niña solo decía tonterías.

Cuando salí de la Sala Común decidí buscar a Vickie. Me pareció bien acompañarla porque Vickie es la clase de persona que te hace sentir cómoda, feliz. Pero me encontré con estas niñas antes. Y escuché, escuché porque hablaban de mí.

—Es una niña rarita, ¿sí sabes? Nunca sale. Marcus dice que es porque le da vergüenza ser una Malfoy; que es mejor que no salga así no puede hacernos algo.

—Yo no creo que sea tan mala —dijo otra niña, se le oía más insegura—. Harry Potter es novio de su papá. El señor Potter no saldría con alguien malo, ¿verdad?

—Ya te lo había explicado, Annie. Probablemente el señor Potter todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que los Malfoy son malos. O tal vez lo tengan hechizado. Lo importante es que no va a ser novio de ese mortífago por mucho tiempo.

Ahora las dos niñas están hablando sobre cuánto tiempo tardará Harry en darse cuenta de que mi papá, que nosotros, somos malos. Están hablando de que Harry se va a ir, que va a dejarnos.

Harry no va a dejarnos.

—¡Cállense! —grito saliendo a encontrarlas. Son dos niñas que parecen un poco mayor que yo, de Hufflepuff. Lucy dice que cuando me molesto me veo fea, que asusto. Debe de tener razón, porque las niñas retroceden con caras de susto—. Mi papá no es malo. Mi familia no es mala. ¡Ustedes no saben nada! Y Harry no se va a ir porque ama a mi papá de verdad. También nos ama a nosotros.

La niña más alta, seguramente la que cree que papá está hechizando a Harry, me mira con las cejas fruncidas.

—Harry Potter no ama a tu papá. Harry Potter es muy bueno y no ama a mortífagos. Cuando se de cuenta de que son malos, se va a ir. Ni siquiera eres su hija.

Aprieto los labios y las manos. La rabia me hace arrugar la cara y querer gritarles a esas niñas, a esa niña, que son unas mentirosas. La rabia me hace querer hechizarlas. Lanzarles el maleficio que Ginny me enseñó. Pero no, no porque eso solo les daría la razón y yo no soy mala. Mi familia no es mala.

—Harry no se va a ir —repito y alzo la barbilla desafiante. Uso el mismo tono de voz que cuando regaño a Scorpius por fastidiar a las gemelas—. Harry nos ama. Nos ama mucho y dijo que yo podía ser una Potter si quería. Soy Narcisa Potter-Malfoy.

Cuando lo termino de decir me siento diferente. Poderosa. Tal vez llena un poquito de esa valentía sinsentido de Nique.

—Eres una mentirosa —responde la niña furiosa.

Me voy antes de seguir escuchándola. No me tardo mucho en encontrar a Vickie. Ella me abraza y recoge sus cosas para salir conmigo al jardín a pasear. Me pregunta por las clases y mis compañeros. Vickie hace que me sienta tranquila, pero no olvido la sensación de cuando dije mi apellido y el de Harry.

Soy Narcisa Potter-Malfoy y Harry no nos va a dejar.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Bienvenidos a un nuevo desastre de relatos que intento cumplir para Tanit. En teoría, cada mes van a tener un nuevo desastre escrito. x'D _

_Acaban de leer una pequeña parte de mi desastre de la Tercera Generación, alguno lo sabrán, pero otros no. Así que aquí va la explicación: para mí, Harry y Ginny se divorciaron después de tener a sus tres bendiciones y Astoria se murió luego de tener a cuatro bebés Malfoy y Drakis quedó divorciado. El resto lo pueden deducir por el relato. x'D_

_Ojalá les haya parecido cuanto menos interesante. _

_Besos,_

_Carly _


	2. Segundo relato

**Disclaimer:** **No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

_Esta recopilación participa en el Reto anual: 12 meses 12 Relatos 2020 organizado por "De aquí y de allá" by TanitBenNajash._

**Consigna: **Debe haber una persona de color (Cho).

**Palabras:** 1.058

* * *

**DRIBS & DRABS.**

**...**

**SEGUNDO RELATO.**

* * *

_Agosto, 2019._

Cho odia el sudor. Sentir como resbala contra su piel es asqueroso. Entrar al apartamento de Marietta es una bendición porque el aire frío que prefiere su amiga la refresca.

Cho no está hecha para climas calientes. Y están en pleno verano.

Debería irse a las playas. Sí.

O un día de piscina.

—¡TRAE TU TRASERO INTERNACIONAL PARA ACÁ!

Marietta a veces se vuelve insoportable con el hecho de que Cho tiene herencia japonesa y acostumbra a ir en navidad donde sus abuelos.

Pero va. Antes pasa por la nevera y consigue té helado, claro.

Marietta está sentada (sentade, se corrige) con la laptop en las piernas. Cho todavía siente cierta admiración por la forma tan natural de elle al desenvolverse con las cosas muggles.

Cho todavía pelea con su teléfono.

—¿Para qué me gritabas?

—Tienes cinco posibles trabajos.

—¿Sí?

Marietta responde con un sonido de nariz. Cho se acerca y se deja caer a su lado.

—Mira. —Marietta gira la laptop hacia ella y Cho mira una lista con cinco nombres.

James P. Evans.

Christiane Rothschild.

Emmet Lancaster.

Theresa Brown.

J.J Johnson.

—El último nombre debe ser un chiste —dice al terminar de leer.

—No pude comprobarle nada.

—Uhm…

La única razón por la que el negocio que tiene con Marietta ha sido seguro es por las precauciones que toman. Cada persona que quiera sus servicios debe llenar un formulario con datos básicos, después Marietta (que salió con una detective y aprendió un par de cosas), hace averiguaciones y le informa. Nada de sujetos o tipas con antecedentes.

Ningún tipo de antecedente.

Un sujeto acusado de fraude financiero es tan peligroso como un asesino. Ambos exponen a Cho al peligro.

Cho no se expone.

Por unos segundos, mientras Marietta vuelve a acomodar la laptop hacia elle y se pone a revisar su Twitter, Cho se imagina aceptando el trabajo para J.J Johnson.

Se imagina el ir a un sitio a encontrarse con un tipo o tipa que no conoce ni siquiera virtualmente, se imagina bajándose del taxi y entrando a donde sea que la cite. Se imagina sentándose a esperarle.

Casi siente la adrenalina en sus venas…

Ok, alto ahí, loca. Suficiente tiempo en el carro de la locura. Es un riesgo innecesario y esos son los que te hacen terminar muerta en una zanja.

—Mándame los archivos de todos a mi Gmail, excepto el del nombre inventado.

—¿Te vas? —pregunta Marietta sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

A veces Cho piensa que solo vive detrás de ella. Que la vida de Marietta se encuentra en la red.

—Sí, tengo una cena con mi papá. Seguro quiere quejarse del club de mamá.

—¿Cuál?

—El de madre solteras.

Marietta arruga el ceño con diversión. Cho la comprende.

¿Cómo su mamá va a formar un grupo para madre solteras?

A veces, Cho piensa que es más como su papá.

* * *

¿Que si Cho se imaginó llegar a la mediana edad teniendo un negocio como acompañante?

No.

Pero es lo que toca.

A los veinticinco, Marietta y ella se habían hartado de la Comunidad Mágica y habían intentado hacerse vida en la Comunidad Muggle.

No fue sencillo.

¡Las vergüenzas que pasaron!

Evidentemente, Cho se documentó sobre los muggles y su cultura sin querer lanzarse al vacío sin nada de lo que sostenerse.

Spoiler: lo que aprendió en los libros le sirvió de poco a cero.

A los meses, Marietta y ella estaban evaluando qué tanto les iba a doler regresar a las casas de sus padres y buscar empleos en el Ministerio cuando la solución a todos sus problemas económicos se presentó en forma de una película.

_Enredos de una boda_ y ¿por qué no?

Marietta se burló cuando se lo dijo cinco días después. Insultó la inteligencia de Cho y ahí hubo un punto de antes y después.

Verán, Cho soportaba con elegancia muchas cosas irritantes. Que la tildaran de estúpida no era una de ellas.

Y lo que había comenzando siendo una sugerencia, Cho lo volvió la única opción. Lo presentó de tal manera que Marietta terminó aceptando y aquí están. Quince años después trabajando en la "_mierda loca_", como Marietta había llamado a su plan.

Mientras se deja caer en su cama con su teléfono en la mano, Cho piensa en todas las veces en los últimos años que han tenido oportunidad de cambiar de trabajo. De buscar otra cosa o formar un nuevo negocio.

Mientras abre el Gmail piensa en que no lo hizo ni lo hará porque tanto ella como Marietta están comodes con lo que hacen.

Marietta administra la página.

Cho sale con tipos fingiendo ser su novia o poco más.

Está bien.

* * *

Probablemente el único aspecto positivo del verano es que las noches son calidas, no tanto como los días y definitivamente mucho más que las noches de primavera. Le gusta porque puede ponerse vestidos cortos y lucirlos sin un abrigo.

Cho está orgullosa del cuerpo que tiene y ciertamente se ve de infarto con su vestido corto negro de tiros. No es brillante, pero la palidez de su piel crea un contraste llamativo. Y hay _algo_ en el labial rojo que la hace sentir poderosa.

Hace tres días pactó la cita con James P. Evans. Después de revisar los informes resultó el más interesante. Tiene solo la información base sobre lo que quiere el tipo (una cita por el fin de semana familiar).

Siempre pide un resumen sobre qué servicios requerirán de ella. Si las intensiones son falsas, no por nada lleva quince años en el negocio, sabe hechizos de defensa no verbales y está en un sitio público.

El mejor restaurante en catorce de febrero.

Cho mira el lugar mientras es llevada a su mesa y se sorprende de la capacidad de los muggles de hacer entrar a tantas personas en un sitio tan pequeño sin magia.

Saca su teléfono mientras espera la carta. Tiene un mensaje de Marietta.

«_¿Ya estás?_»

«_Sí. ¿Qué vino me recomiendas?_»

«_Cobarde. Toma ron_».

«_Definitivamente no voy a hacer eso. Gracias_».

«_A mi los hechizos siempre me salen mejor con ron en las venas_».

«_Alcohólice_».

«_Frigida_».

«_¡Marietta!_»

«_Chooooo_».

—¿Cho?

Ha pasado más de una década sin pisar la Comunidad Mágica Británica, pero siempre reconocerá esa voz.

Levanta la vista con una mezcla de incredulidad y nervios.

Harry Potter.

¿Cuáles son las probabilidades, por Merlín?

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Al leer la consigna de este mes solo tenía en claro que mi PoC (People of Color) debía ser "amarilla" y pues uno es básica y Cho Chang fue mi respuesta. ¿Qué coño iba a escribir de ella? Pues tampoco sabía hasta que en la tarde me iba a dormir y vino un estracto violento__: «Muy bien, alto ahí, loca. Suficiente tiempo en el carro de la locura. Es un riesgo innecesario y esos son los que te hacen terminar muerta en una zanja». Y de ahí vino la referencia a la peli._

_Y ya, el resto es historia. La que acaban de leer, de hecho. Y me disculpo por si le he roto el headcanon de Cho adulta a alguien. x'D_

Besos,

Carly.


	3. Tercer relato

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima. **

_Este relato ción participa en el Reto anual: "12 meses 12 Relatos 2020" organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash_.

**Consigna: **Que incluya una criatura sobrenatural (una nahual).

**Palabras:** 2747.

* * *

**DRIBS & DRABS.**

**...**

**CAPÍTULO TRES.**

* * *

_Marzo, 2004._

Alondra se acomoda mejor en la arena. Puede sentir los granos dorados contra su cuerpo; la sábana sobre la que está solo impide que la arena le llene el cuerpo. Es noche cerrada. En primavera, los días son el espectáculo real, pero esta noche el cielo se viste de estrellas y la luna ilumina tenuemente todo. Es una noche preciosa. Desde que vive en Inglaterra, Alondra no ha tenido mucho tiempo para sentarse en la noche solo al ver el cielo y las veces en las que ha podido Cornwall le muestra un cielo de un azul casi negro con la luna apenas alumbrando. Es la primera vez en un año que ve un cielo estrellado como el de casa.

Alondra suspira.

A veces, extraña su hogar. Extraña su pueblo, pero no se arrepiente de estar aquí. Es más una nostalgia al ver que su vida ya no es igua; es una sensación de sentirse pérdida en la ciudad de Conrwall que hace paliceder a San José de las Barriadas, su pueblo. Los británicos, ellos no la hacen extrañar su casa. La mayoría con los que se ha relacionado hacen honor a la fama que los precede; amables, formales y con algo que a los ojos de Alondra los hace muy sofisticados. Claro, se ha encontrado con personas groseras y maleducadas, pero las ha sabido ignorar. Nacer mujer y nahual en un pueblecito como el de ella le ha enseñado a ignorar a esa clase de gente.

Lo que realmente hace que Alondra tenga lágrimas en los ojos y el malestar le llegue a la garganta es su madre. Extraña terriblemente tenerla en la habitación contigua; se llena de tristeza al no poderla llamar todos los días y compartir esas conversaciones poco convencionales que tenían; recuerda todas las mañanas en las que la esperaba con taquitos al pastor frente a la tele para ver la repetición de la novela. Las lágrimas casi la hacen ahogarse, así que se sienta y atrae sus piernas contra su pecho.

María Gutiérrez sí que la hace querer volverse a México.

* * *

Ginny sale del Refugio apretando en su puño una carta. Oye el llamado de su hermano mayor, pero lo ignora. Está segura que Fleur lo convencerá de darle su espacio, después de todo su cuñada debe intuir de quién es la carta que tiene en la mano.

En una situación normal, Ginny bajaría hasta la playa y se sentaría un rato en la orilla. No es una situación normal. Si se queda quieta teme ser capaz de comenzar a prenderle fuego a las cosas. La rabia es el combustible que la hace seguir caminando sin importarle no llevar zapatos o algún abrigo. La rabia le hace sentir la cara, el pecho, la cabeza, todo caliente. Le hace tener ganas de aparecerse en la casa del maldito bastardo de Blaise Zabini y prenderle fuego a él y a su estúpido departamento "_solo para hombres_".

¡Es que fue tan estúpida! ¡Es que ES tan estúpida! Luna, Hermione, Pansy, incluso Fleur le aconsejaron que se dejase de ver con Zabini.

«_Siento algo feo alrededor de él, Ginny_», le decía Luna cada vez que el moreno se llegaba al apartamento que ambas compartían.

«_No me gusta ni como te trata ni como es ni el tipo de relación que llevan. Mereces algo y alguien mejor_». Hermione era más rotunda, más abiertamente hostil con su novio.

«_Blaise es una persona de mierda que no merece ni tus buenos días. No entiendo cómo te rebajas a estar con un cabrón como él_». Pansy definitivamente iba más allá que todas sus amigas y Ginny siempre terminaba dejándose de hablar con ella por unos días.

Cuando llegó al Refugio, hace tres semanas, una noche no soportó llevar la angustia sola y le contó todo a Fleur mientras Bill dormía a Vic y Dom. «_Es tu vida, querida, pero no me parece que su… eh, relación, sea buena para ti_».

¿Cómo no escuchó a las cuatro mujeres más inteligentes que conoce? ¡¿Cómo fue tan imbécil para caer en la telaraña de Blaise Zabini?! Oh, no en la telaraña. ¡En el veneno! ¡Se dejó envenenar por las palabras bonitas, el sexo fantástico y los chistes picantes de ese bastardo infeliz! Se defraudó a ella misma al permitir que Blaise tomara lo que quisiera de ella pensando, estúpidamente, que algún día cambiaría. Que algún día tendrían la relación que Ginny quería.

¡Es que es idiota!

Un grito airado sale de su boca y a ese le suceden más. Es que de solo recordar lo que dice la maldita carta…

Ayer, Ginny juntó el valor que la representó en sus años de escuela y le escribió a Blaise. Le explicó que lo amaba; que amaba su faceta coqueta, bromista, fiestera. Amaba cada faceta que él le permitía conocer, pero que desde que comenzó lo de ellos, Ginny había tenido que ocultar varias partes de ella misma que no le agradaban a él. Fingió por cinco años ser una persona totalmente distinta a la que todos sus amigos conocían solo por él. Y creía, y le escribió, que si ella amaba cada faceta de él entonces él debía comenzar a conocer y amar las de ella.

«_Debemos darnos un tiempo_».

¡DEBEMOS DARNOS UN TIEMPO!

El desgraciado le pedía tiempo. ¡Tiempo! Ginny pasó cinco años de su vida convirtiéndose en la novia perfecta para él y ahora que ella quería un poco del mismo amor que ella le tenía el bastardo decide que NECESITA TIEMPO.

De todas las estupideces que Ginny ha hecho en sus veintitrés años, esta es en definitiva la más grande y terrible.

Furiosa en sus pensamientos, Ginny camina sin rumbo sin notar que se aleja cada vez más y más de la casa de su hermano. Igual no le importaría porque con una aparición lo solucionaría. Francamente, a Ginny lo que le apetece es un gran vaso de whisky de fuego. Y si pudiese mezclar ese whisky de fuego con vodka muggle estaría maravilloso.

Un aullido perturba la calma de la noche. Ginny deja caer la carta de su mano para sostener su varita. Mira con atención a su alrededor. Está en una parte de la playa que no conoce. El aullido se vuelve a repetir a varios metros a su derecha, subiendo la colina. El aullido le recuerda a los licántropos de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Sensaciones desagradables le sacuden el cuerpo, sin embargo, Ginny guía sus pasos hacia el sonido.

Tinworth no es un pueblo mágico. Bill tiene varios vecinos muggles y un hombre lobo es algo que ningún muggle podría enfrentar o soportar. Pansy le diría que crezca, que ya no está en Gryffindor y no necesita probar su valor. Le diría que llamase a los aurores. Ginny sabe gracias a su hermano que los aurores tardarían media hora en llegar y cada minuto podría significar un muggle muerto.

Un tercer aullido, esta vez algo lastimero, más feroz también, le hace poner la piel de gallina. El sonido de una pelea le hace saber que está cerca del hombre lobo, también le hace apresurar el paso. Sea lo que sea contra lo que se enfrente el licántropo no soportará mucho tiempo luchando.

En pocos minutos, Ginny llega hasta donde se presenta la pelea más extraña que ha visto. Un jaguar arremete contra un hombre lobo. Incluso en su mente, Ginny tiene que repetirselo.

Un jaguar arremete contra un hombre lobo.

Un alardido adolorido del jaguar la saca de estado congelado. Ante sus ojos el jaguar cae lejos del licántropo y poco a poco se transforma en ¿una chica? ¡UNA CHICA! La mente de Ginny se congela, apaga y reinicia en segundos. Mira al licántropo, este se acerca a terminar lo que comenzó hace minutos.

—¡_Repulso_! —El hechizo impacta contra el hombre lobo y lo hace volar varios metros. Es suficiente para que se largue. Si no, por mucho que recuerde al profesor Lupin, Ginny usará hechizos más agresivos.

Corriendo llega hasta donde la chica. Un gran zarpazo le atraviesa el costado derecho por el cual brota demasiada sangre. La chica parece este delirando, pues suelta quejidos y palabras inconexas. Ginny no lo duda cuando la sujeta de la muñeca y se desaparece. Con todos los riesgos que una desaparición implica, es mucho más rápido que levitarla hasta el Refugio.

—¡FLEUR!

La susodicha palidece al llegar a la cocina. Sobre su mesón hay una joven inconsciente, cubierta de sangre y sobre ella está su cuñada.

—¿Ginny…?

—¡Tienes que ayudarla! —chilla Ginny mirándola frenética. Cuando le dijo a Bill que dejase sola a su hermana, Fleur jamás se imaginó que regresaría con una chica moribunda. La mencionada, suelta un grito ensordecedor mientras se curva en un ángulo extraño. Más sangre empieza a manchar su piso.

En automático, Fleur se acerca y comienza a atender a la chica. Lleva tres años como medimaga y si algo le ha enseñado el área de urgencias de San Mungo es a trabajar rápido y sin preguntas.

Ginny se aparta para dejarle espacio a su cuñada. Confía en que salvará a la chica. Fleur es la mejor medibruja que conoce.

—¿Qué coño…? —Bill se calla, hace un ruidito con la garganta y mira a su hermana. Ginny está impecable con la misma licra negra y blusa blanca con la que salió hace poco más de una hora—. ¿Ginny… qué…?

—Mejor vamos a la sala —suelta la menor de los Weasley tallandose la frente. Las emociones de la última hora están comenzando a cansarla.

Sin esperar respuesta le pasa por el lado a su hermano. Lo escucha seguirla pocos segundos después. Ginny se deja caer en el sofá frente a la chimenea y sube los pies. Acomoda su barbilla en sus rodillas. Bill se sienta a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó con esa chica? —interroga su hermano con calma. Bill es la clase de persona que en pocos segundos se recupera de las grandes impresiones.

—Luchó contra un licántropo.

—Explícate, hermanita, porque eso no me dice un coño.

Ginny suspira por la boca.

—Estaba algo lejos de aquí, en la playa. Escuché unos aullidos y fui a ver. Pensé. Bueno. Pensé que podría ser un hombre lobo.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste?

—¿Venirte a buscar y luego regresar ahí? En ese tiempo el hombre lobo podría haber matado a medio pueblo. En fin. Llegué hasta donde estaba y resulta que el bicho no estaba solo. Un jaguar peleaba con él. —Ginny guarda silencio unos segundos. La imagen del animal siento atacado y luego convirtiéndose en la chica se reproduce en su cabeza—. El lobo lo atacó y de repente el jaguar no era un animal, Bill. Era esa chica.

—¿Una animaga?

—Eso creo.

Ambos hermanos Weasley guardan silencio a partir de ahí. Se siente como si hubiesen pasado horas cuando Fleur llega a la sala.

—Sobrevivirá —informa pasándose una mano por el pelo. La parte del frente de su bonito vestido veraniego está llena de sangre—. Era una herida profunda, pero no tocó ninguna cosa importante. Ahorita está en tu cuarto, Ginny. Le di poción tranquilizante. En la mañana debe despertar. ¿Quién es esa chica?

—No lo sé —responde Ginny con honestidad.

—¿Qué pasó?

Bill se le adelanta a contarle lo que hace rato ella misma le dijo. Ginny, honestamente, lo que quiere es irse a dormir. Con pocas palabras se despide de su cuñada y hermano y sube a su cuarto.

Al entrar, el fuerte olor de la magia curativa le hace arrugar la nariz. En Hogwarts, Ginny detestaba el olor de la enfermería. Como jugadora profesional de Quidditch, lo odia aún más cada vez que le toca quedarse unos días en San Mungo.

Se acerca a la cama. Fleur ha tenido la delicadeza de bañar y vestir a la chica; lleva un vestido de la propia Fleur que no deja a Ginny ver la herida en su costado. El cabello le huele a vainilla y tiene mejor aspecto que cuando la trajo. Fleur es la mejor medimaga que conoce, eso es seguro.

Sin ganas de bañarse o cambiarse, Ginny transforma una cómoda en una cama pequeñita y se acuesta en ella. No le es difícil caer en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Lo último que recuerda Alondra es haber recibido el chingadazo de su vida. Esperando lo peor, se palpa el área de las costillas. Nada. Abre los ojos asustada.

¿Dónde carajos está?

Un cuarto que en su vida ha visto es donde se encuenta. Arruga el entrecejo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior (o la que espera haya sido la noche anterior) se van volviendo nítidos en su memoria. Estaba en la playa y de repente la atacó algo. Un hombre lobo. Recuerda transformarse en su nahual, las emociones durante la pelea y luego… el ataque. ¡Debería tener el costado destrozado!

La puerta del cuarto se abre y por ella pasa una chica más o menos de su edad. Es pelirroja y pecosa. Alondra se arrincona contra el espaldar de la cama.

—Despetaste —dice la pelirroja. Sin sorpresa, Alondra descubre que es británica.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —pregunta a la defensiva. La otra la mira confundida, Alondra supone que no se esperaba una actitud así de ella—. ¿Desde cuándo estoy aquí?

—Te traje anoche después de que el hombre lobo te atacó. Mi cuñada te curó —le explica la muchacha. Antes de que Alondra pueda decir algo más, una bandeja con el desayuno entra flo-tan-do al cuarto. Lo loco es que la bandeja sigue los movimientos del palito de madera que la chica tiene en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué eres? —Alondra está estupefacta. No puede dejar de ver la varita, porque está segura que eso es lo que tiene la chica en la mano.

—Soy una bruja, como tú —la respuesta de la chica es pausada, como si comenzará a sospechar de Alondra.

¡Pues qué putada porque Alondra no entiende nada! En México claro que hay brujas, pero ninguna usa varita.

—Yo no soy una bruja.

—Claro que sí. De hecho, eres una animaga.

Ok. Listo. La salvó una loca.

—¿Una qué? —Alondra se pone de pie, porque la perspectiva de estar frente a una loca y quedarse acostada no es una buena perspectiva.

La chica solo frunce más y más el ceño.

—Mira, no tienes que fingir delante de mí. ¡Ambas somos brujas, por Merlín! No estás rompiendo el Estatuto del Secreto. ¿O acaso no eres una animaga registrada? En ese caso tranquila, que no te voy a acusar con el Ministerio. Soy Ginny Weasley, por cierto.

Alondra debe tener la cara de desubicada que pone su madre cuando le intenta explicar cómo funciona Twitter.

—Mira, yo no sé quién creas o qué creas tú que soy. Pero bruja no. Ni tampoco esa otra cosa. Y no te ofendas, pero me estás asustando un poquito.

—¿No eres bruja? —La chica, la tal Ginny, pone cara de haberla cagado en grande.

—Nope.

—¡¿Entonces qué eres?! —Alondra le va a decir que a ella no la esté gritando, pero la chica sigue hablando—. ¡Te vi convertirte en un jaguar!

Ay, por la Virgencita. En veintidós años, nadie había descubierto al doble nahualli de Alondra. Mientras la pelirroja la taladra con la mirada, ella sopesa sus alternativas. Podría simplemente salir huyendo, porque no sabe quién carajos es la otra ni cómo coño le curaron una herida tan grave en una noche. Por otro lado, si le dice la verdad, no cree que la chica la acuse de mentirosa o la lleve a un psiquiátrico. Después de todo, es una bruja. Una bruja inglesa, fantástico.

Alondra chasquea la lengua y se encoje de hombros. Vuelve a su posición sentada en la cama y le hace señas a la chica para que la acompañe. Esta, renuente, se sienta en el borde. Alondra procede a explicarle que lo que vio fue a su doble nahualli, después le explica que es una nahaul y todo lo que eso conlleva. Honestamente, Alondra disfruta de contar una parte importante de su vida sin recibir una mirada como si ser nahual significará que es una bruja come bebés. Es refrescante que la chica, Ginny, la escuche con atención, como si realmente creyese todo lo que Alondra le explica.

Al final de las explicaciones, Ginny Weasley se sorprende al saber que no es necesaria la magia para cambiar de forma. A veces, solo se necesita nacer con el don y cuidarlo.

A veces, una chica mexicana aparece en la playa y dice ser una guardiana.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Embeces soy una cosa bárbara. Está tarde mientras pensaba –y creía que hoy era el último día para entregar, que resulta que no, es mañana— en qué coño escribir la escena donde Alondra le explica a Ginny vino a mi cabecita. Ahorita en la noche me lo puso a escribir y las cosas se fueron de madres y aquí tenemos a un bebé de casi 3k. Jejejeje. _

_Besitos,_

_Carly._


	4. Cuarto relato

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Este OS participa en el #12M12R en la modalidad fácil, un reto organizado por TanitBenNajash._

**Palabras**: 1526.

**Consigna**: Escribir un sonfic.

**Canción**: El malo — Romeo Santos.

* * *

**DRIBS & DRABS.**

**...**

**CUARTO RELATO.**

* * *

_Soy tu amor y tu dilema_.

—El malo, Romeo Santos.

* * *

Pansy entra a la habitación cinco segundos después de que me despierte.

—¡Despiértense, amorcitos! —grita tirando de las sábanas de Draco, Blaise, Vin y Greg.

Draco gruñe, Blaise le saca el dedo y Gregory y Vincent podrían pasar por muertos. El día en el que esos dos vivan juntos, solos, será el día en el que comience a preocuparme por ellos. El lugar donde vivan podría estarse quemando y ellos ni enterados.

Soy demasiado joven para este tipo de preocupaciones.

Pansy llega hasta mi cama, sin gritos o intentando quitarme la sábana de encima. De hecho, se acuesta a mi lado.

—Buenos días —susurra.

—¡No es justo que a él lo trates así! —se queja Blaise parándose. Desnudo, como su madre lo parió: rabioso y en cueros.

—Theodore no es un desgracido, ustedes sí —explica Pansy con obviedad y un poco de aburrimiento.

Me estiro en la cama con flojera.

—¿Y más o menos por qué no es un desgracido? —pregunta Draco. No tengo que verle la cara para adivinar la expresión indignada que debe de tener, incluso apostaría que tiene las manos en la cadera.

Entre él y Pansy, es difícil establecer cuál de los dos se ve más diva en esa pose.

Decido voltear a ver a Pansy, ella tiene las manos sobre la barriga y los ojos cerrados. Respira como si se preparara para soltar un largo discurso. Me estiro un poco más antes de ponerme de pie, pero antes le doy una palmada en el brazo. Es mi saludo.

No pronuncio palabra antes de tomar una taza de té.

Entro al baño escuchando como Pansy expone cada una de las veces en las que nuestros amigos le han roto el corazón a alguna chica o chico. Menos mal que no cuenta las veces en las que han sido idiotas insensibles, porque tendría que seguir escuchándola hasta bajar al Gran Comedor.

* * *

—Pasame la mermelada y deja de hablar mierda —interrumpe Draco con las cejas fruncidas.

Blaise lo mira irritado, sin embargo, agarra la mermelada. Alzo una ceja confundido. Blaise le lanza a la cara la mermelada a Draco. Ah, ya. Eso es más normal. Greg y Vincent se distraen de su conversación para reírse de Draco. Yo trato de decidir qué es más rojo: la cara de Malfoy o la mermelada sobre él.

Pansy me codea, imagino que suavemente, pero ella tiene unos codos angulosos y se siente como una cuchillada a mi costado.

—¿Qué? —murmuro fastidiado. Ella ni siquiera repara en mi tono, me mira con una sonrisa melosa.

—Advina quién te está viendo —canturrea. Alzo una ceja, crítico. Ella igual sigue muy complacida con ella misma—. Te lo diré, porque hoy me siento bondadosa: cuatrojos, metido y niñito dorado.

Ahora alzo las dos cejas. Sin sutilezas, giro a la mesa Gryffindor. Harry Potter me está mirando descaradamente, cuando su mirada se cruza con la mía, se sonroja de forma vertiginosa y aparta la mirada. ¿Si quiera es posible que alguien se sonroje así de rápido?

—Te veía en plan de acosador intenso, Theo bebé —puntualiza Pansy completamente maravillada por la situación.

Vuelvo mi atención a ella. La miro atentamente. Pansy es guapa de una forma extraña; es decir, la primera vez que la miras no piensas que es una belleza, pero hay algo que hace que no puedas dejar de verla. Hay algo escondido dentro de ella que es magnético, atrayente. Luego, la conoces y puedes creer que es una perra sin sentimientos o una niña superficial. Yo la llevo conociendo desde que se sonaba los mocos en los bajos de sus vestidos. Exhalo sin fuerzas y me acerco más a ella.

Pansy me mira desconcertada. Sí, tolero su toqueteo, pero jamás lo busco.

—Me lo cogí. A Harry Potter. Y él me cogió a mí —le murmuro en el oído. Mala idea. Mala idea porque suelta un grito de lo más recondito de su perturbado ser—. Coño, Parkinson. ¿Estás segura que no eres una banshee? Mierda.

El golpe no lo veo venir. Su puño impacta contra mi hombro. Luego otro y otro y otro. Desorientado por su grito y ataque no me defiendo. Escucho a Blaise preguntar qué coño nos pasa, pero Pansy le gruñe y ya nadie parece interesado en salvarme.

—Mierda, ya —digo sosteniendo sus manos.

Pansy deja de moverse de inmediato, mas no deja de mirarme. Primero con la misma rabia con la que me pegaba, después con interés, luego vuelve el enfado y le abre paso a una sonrisa melosa. Aquí viene la parte que me quería ahorrar.

—¿Te metió el pene El Elegido? —inquiere, sonriente. Tan sutil como una piedra en la frente, esa es mi amiga, sí.

—Toda una señorita, Pansy.

—¡Te metió el pene El Elegido! —se ríe. Todavía no dejo ir sus muñecas—. ¡Y tú se lo metiste! —Ahora parece que no puede respirar por las risas. A veces me preocupo por su estabilidad mental.

Le evaluo buscado cualquier indicio de que volverá a golpearme, pero parece más concentrada en reirse de mi encuentro sexual, así que la dejo ir.

—¿Terminaste? —le pregunto algo irritado.

—Oh, no, apenas comienzo. Tú y Potter. Esta mierda es casi tan escandalosa cómo lo de nuestra queridísima directora y la profesora Sprout. Oh, no. Apenas comenzamos, Theodore bebé.

Me pellizco el puente de la nariz, lo sabía. Así como lo sabía, necesito escuchar la cháchara de Pansy porque así yo no enloquezco por lo que sucedió. Ella lo hace por los dos.

* * *

No soy impulsivo. Esa clase de cosas se las dejo a Draco y Greg. Yo soy el tipo que evalúa cada uno de sus pasos antes de darlos; a veces no puedo evitar la mierda que me estalla encima, a veces sí.

Esta es de las veces que no cálculo cada paso que voy a dar. Es una de las veces en las que mando a la mierda a todo y me digo que está bien ser un adolescente idiota.

Aprieto el agarre en la cadera de Harry mientras lo obligo a abrir más su boca para mí. La primera vez, Harry tuvo el control: se acercó a mí, me arrinconó a un pasillo oscuro y le bastaron segundos para quitarme la ropa. Dos semanas después, soy yo el que tiene el control. Soy el que le saca la camisa y le arranca los besos.

—¿Por qué? —jadea Harry una vez abandono sus labios para besarlo en el cuello. Mis manos se pasean por su abdomen y lo siento contraerse debajo de mi toque.

—Yo soy el de las preguntas —susurro asegurándome de que mi aliento caiga sobre la piel sensible de su cuello, lo siento estremecerse.

Hago un camino de besos de su cuello hasta su clavícula, mosdisqueo brevemente y sigo bajando. Harry parece incapaz de callarse; jadea, gime y murmura cosas. Con una mano comienzo a desabrochar su pantalón, pero de repente Harry sujeta mi mano. Me detengo, porque sí, planeaba seducirlo, pero eso no significa que lo obligue a algo. Me pongo a su altura. Harry tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos dilatados por el deseo y los labios inflamados. Paso la lengua por mis labios porque su aspecto tiene repercusiones en mi entrepierna.

Harry exhala ruidosamente, se acomoda las gafas y se acerca a mí dejando caer su frente en la mía. Tomo eso como una buena señal.

—No me estoy quejando de esto, de hecho, me encanta. Puedes notarlo —dice y es tan descarado que empuja sus caderas contra las mías, ahogo un jadeo cuando su erección se roza con la mía.

—Me doy cuenta —susurro.

Harry ríe.

—Pero cuando te… ¿asalté? Hace una semana, no lo hice sólo por el sexo. Es decir, me gustó el sexo. Cada aspecto, eres muy bueno. ¿Ese giro con tus caderas? Mierda, con sólo eso casi llego al orgasmo. ¿Te diste cuenta de la química que tenemos? Es como si nuestros cuerpos se conocieran y supieran exactamente qué necesitamos. Yo nunca…

Bajo la cara y dejo varias presiones suaves sobre sus labios.

—De alguna forma me exita todo tu parloteo, pero mi erección no está bajando, así que al punto. Por favor, gracias.

Harry muerde sus labios. Llevo una mano a su cuello y siento su pulso fuerte contra mí mano. Sonrío levemente, la sonrisa que Blaise bautizó como "cójeme", y lo beso nuevamente. Harry mantiene sus ojos cerrados cuando me alejo, incluso suspira un poco.

—Me gustas, Theodore. Creí que después de lo que hicimos, no lo sé, te acercarías a mí. Podríamos hablar, no sé. ¿Tener citas? Pero seguiste tratándome como siempre: distante. Yo, admito, que fui idiota. Tampoco me acerqué. Pero ahora que estamos aquí, no quiero que pienses que solo es sexo. Para mí no solo es sexo, ¿sabes? No eres solo sexo. Ginny se burla de mí diciéndome que eres mi chico malo. Es vergonzoso, pero no…

Suspiro y llevo mis labios otra vez a los de él. Con mi mano en su cuello hago que lo incline hacia un lado, para poder besarlo más profundamente. Harry me regresa el beso con intensidad. La necesidad de respirar me obliga a separarme de él.

—También me gustas, Harry.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Este mes estoy haciendo todo a las carreras. Literal que hasta hace dos horas este relato no existía. La cuarentena no me ayuda creativamente hablando, pero gran aparte de la escribición no solo es inspiración, sino dedicación. Y el honor de mi vaca está en juego si yo no termino este reto anual._

_En fin, es mi primera vez jugando con el Nottpott, así que no sé qué tan horrible me quedó. Lo siento. _

_¡Besos!_

_Carly._


	5. Quinto relato

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

_Esta compilación participa en el reto "12 meses 12 relatos" en la modalidad fácil organizado por "De aquí y de allá" by TanitBenNajash._

**Consigna: **Escribir un relato que transcurra en un baño.

**Número de palabras: **501

* * *

**6:35 AM.**

El espejo del baño refleja todo el esplendor de Emma recién levantada: cabello enredadísimo, media cara marcada por la sábana, ojos hinchados y entrecerrados. Tiene la boca apenas abierta con el cepillo dentro.

**6:43 AM**

Eleanor entra al baño solo en bragas, con el cabello rubio tapándole mínimamente los senos y una mano restrujándose la nariz.

—Buenos días —farfulla, sintiendo la boca pastosa, parándose al lado de Emma.

Emma, como de costumbre, no responde.

**6:50 AM.**

Orla, más que caminar, se arrastra dentro del baño. Sonríe hacia Eleanor, que se está cepillando, y escucha la regadera encendida. Emma, seguro.

Antes de agarrar el cepillo de dientes, se va por el del cabello. Desenredar la maraña de pelos es su prioridad desde que su mamá dejó de hacerlo. Comienza su tarea todavía tratando de recordar el agradable sueño que tuvo.

**7:15 AM**

—¿Cómo amanecen? —pregunta Lily apenas entra al baño. Le da una ojeada a sus amigas antes de ubicarse en su lavamanos.

Emma, por supuesto, no responde. Tiene la nariz fruncida mientras trata de hacerse un delineado decente y con el cabello rojo goteandole agua sobre los hombros.

—¿Cómo amaneces tú? —responde Eleanor, esbozando una sonrisa amable. Tiene una pierna sobre la tapa del inodoro mientras se echa crema humectante.

—Cansada. Anoche no dormí casi pensando en el Caso Chase.

Lily es abogada, trabaja en el Tribunal del Menor en el Wizengamot. El caso Chase lleva en su poder desde hace más de tres meses.

—¿Cómo están los niños? —pregunta inmediatamente Orla, asomando la cabeza de dentro de la ducha. Siempre le hace la misma pregunta.

Lily comienza a contarles los últimos avance en el caso de los mellizos Chase mientras se desmaquilla. Anoche se olvidó hacerlo.

Orla sale de la ducha, firmemente envuelta en una toalla. Emma se deshace de la de ella para comenzar a ponerse la ropa interior. Para cuando es el turno de Lily en la ducha, ya Eleanor está contando chismes sobre los residentes del Caldero Chorreante.

**7:45 AM**

El espejo del baño refleja la escena: Eleanor haciéndole una trenza complejísima a Orla, Emma aplicándole labial a Lily. Se terminan de arreglar entre silencios y anécdotas de su día anterior.

La hora que pasan en el baño les sirve para espabilarse y ponerse al corriente sobre su día a día. Es costumbre desde que alquilaron el piso luego de graduarse de Hogwarts. También, es la forma más práctica de no perderse de sus vidas, trabajando las cuatro en cosas tan distintas.

**7:45 AM**

Orla es la primera en salir del baño, con su acostumbrada bata azul. Eleanor le sigue con el sujetador en la mano, rememorando los pacientes confirmados que deberá antender en el día. Lily sale segundos después en su conjunto verde, dándole vueltas —de nuevo— al caso de los mellizos. Finalmente, Emma cierra la puerta detrás de ella pensando en qué carajos va a hacer con el pesado de Vaisey.

La hora del baño ha terminado.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! _

Les voy a ubicar un poquito: Emma Doods y Orla Quirke son Ravenclaws del año 1994, Eleanor Brandstone es una Huffie del mismo año y por último está Lily Moon, Slytherin.


End file.
